Operation Banana
by BassmasterXD
Summary: The Good King Lamp has lost his Magical Banana and it is up to Gamzee and Tavros to find it and save the kingdom!


The room was quiet. All that could be heard was the tapping of the keyboard. Tavros was worried. A while ago, Gamzee had said something completely incomprehensible, and gotten offline. Tavros had been trolling all his friends since then, trying to figure out where he had gone, but no one knew. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It sounded sharp in the silence. Tavros jumped in his chair, and wheeled down a floor or two of ramps, reaching the front door. It was Gamzee. He opened the door happily, relieved that his friend was okay.

"Gamzee! There you are!"

"Hey, bro! We got some important shit to do!"

"Um, what?"

"We gotta get going, man, they're after us!"

"Uh, Gamzee, what are you, uh, talking about?"

"We gotta go!" Gamzee grabbed the handles of Tavros' wheelchair and wheeled him away from his hive and across the hard ground. Needless to say, Tavros was very confused.

"Gamzee, uh, what's going on?"

"Long story, bro, I'll tell you later."

After a while they came across a cave and Gamzee wheeled Tavros in, going to the very back. Tavros sat there in silence, waiting for Gamzee to speak.

"This cave is a motherfucking miracle." he reached into his backpack and grabbed two bottles of Faygo, handing one to Tavros. "Okay, bro. We don't have much time. We're being chased by soldiers from the Evil Chair King's army, and we've been given a mission by the Good King Lamp to retrieve the Magical Banana from the Evil Chair King's lair."

Tavros sat there, trying to comprehend the sentence. Eventually, he gave up, so he just asked the question he had been dying to ask.

"So, uh, why are you bring me?"

"Well, bro, the Good King Lamp told me I could bring one other troll along with me."

"And, uh, why me? I'm not going to, uh, be able to help. I'm, um, paralyzed, uh, my legs, remember?"

"Yeah I know. But there's no one else I'd rather do this with."

Tavros' cheeks turned a light shade of brown. He tried to cover it up by continuing to talk.

"So, uh, where does this, uh, Chair King live?"

Gamzee just pointed in a vague direction, "Somewhere over there. That motherfucker's got a serious problem if he thinks he can get away with all this shit he's been doing."

"Oh. Uh, okay."

Gamzee peeked outside to entrance of the cave, checking for soldiers of the Chair King. He beckoned Tavros, who wheeled up beside him, peering out as well. There was nothing in sight. Gamzee cautiously left the cave with Tavros wheeling along behind. But they were not fifty feet from the cage when they heard a rustle in the bushes, and four chairs jumped out of the bushes, two in front and two behind.

"Motherfucker!" Gamzee swore under his breath, and pulled out a horn. He honked it, and it released a cloud of smoke. He grabbed Tavros' wheelchair and ran in between two of the chairs, rushing along the path.

"We have to get to the Treehouse!"

Tavros nodded, not entirely sure what was going on. Once they reached the Treehouse, Gamzee picked Tavros up out of his wheelchair and carefully carried him up the spiral staircase leading into the huge treehouse. Tavros blushed lightly again, hoping Gamzee wouldn't notice. Gamzee set him down in a wooden chair and went back down to get his wheelchair. Once he got back up into the treehouse, he set the wheelchair down and sat in a chair next to Tavros. After sitting around and waiting for a few minutes, a hatch in the ceiling opened and a honey-badger wearing a tophat jumped through. It landed on all fours, but as the hatch closed behind him, he stood up on hind legs and addressed them.

"Evening, good sirs."

Tavros gasped slightly, "You...you spoke...!"

The honey-badger nodded politely, "Yes, I most certainly spoke. And I should hope so. How would I help our gracious King is I couldn't? Anyways, I hear I am to lend you two swift steeds. They have been sent down to the base of the tree and are awaiting your command with much enthusiasm."

Gamzee nodded, standing and tipping an imaginary hat to the strange creature. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. That Banana was key to the survival of the Lamp Kingdom; we must retrieve it!"

Gamzee nodded, gently picking up Tavros. "You can count on us!"

He carried the smaller troll down the staircase, leaving the wheelchair in the Treehouse. When they got to the bottom, two beautiful tigers were waiting for them. They had bright, sleek coats, and their eyes were a perfect shade of amber. Tavros gasped.

"Oh, they're so pretty!"

One of the tigers smiled, purring lightly, "Why, thank you, darling!"

Tavros' eyes widened. "Do all the animals here talk?"

The second tiger spoke up. "Don't be silly, only the followers of the almighty King can speak."

Tavros only nodded. Just then, a tall sloth appeared from behind the tree, carrying two saddles and two heavy collars. He quickly fitted them on to the tigers and bowed, stepping back behind the tree. As soon as he was out of earshot, the tigers started to talk again.

"Haha, I get the cute one!"

Tavros noticed that her saddle had two extra loops to keep his legs in place. The other tiger retorted indignantly.

"Well, I get the hot one, so ha!"

Both Tavros and Gamzee blushed at the tigers' strange antics. Tavros smiled as Gamzee set him down in the saddle and fastened the loops around his legs. He gripped on tight to the collar as Gamzee got on the other tiger. Both tigers were bouncing slightly in place, the suspense seeming to physically irritate them. But as soon as Gamzee was situated, their torture was over. When Gamzee gave the word, they both leapt forward like they were racing away from imminent death. They raced through the brush at speeds that neither of the trolls could imagine anyone surpassing. Tavros held on tight to the collar. Gamzee looked over at him, worried that he would be scared, but Tavros was grinning widely, leaning forward into the wind, into the unknown. Just the sight of Tavros' obvious excitement put a smile on Gamzee's face. He hadn't seen Tavros like this in years. It was almost as if he had forgotten his handicap entirely. At the speed of the two tigers, they quickly reached the lair of the Chair King. The tigers halted, pacing around at the edge of the forest. They could see the building clearly. It looked like a castle, and it was just about the height of the cliff behind it...

Minutes later, the tigers stood at the cliff, judging the distance to the castle roof. Gamzee and Tavros held tight to their collars, anticipating the jump. The tigers nodded at each other, backing up to the forest and racing at the cliff, taking a huge leap of faith. Gamzee's tiger landed on the edge of the roof, but Tavros' fell a little short, only hitting the roof with her front paws. Thinking quickly, the other tiger grabbed some loose skin around her neck in her mouth, and pulled her up. They lay there for a few minutes panting, before picking themselves up, and examining their situation. Below them on one side was a balcony. It looked fancy and expensive.

"That must be his room..." Gamzee whispered to the others, "Come on, let's go."

The tigers jumped down to the balcony. The sliding door was open, and no one was in the room. Or so it seemed. They cautiously padded in, looking around. The room was octagonal. Across from the balcony was a bed, and to the left of that, a huge maroon armchair. To the right of the bed was a dresser, and at the foot of the bed was a desk. There was no visible door leading to the rest of the castle. But they soon realized why. when they reached the center of the room, the armchair opened it's eyes. They all drew back, realizing what this meant. This was the dreaded Chair King. His eyes were located right where you would rest your back if you were to sit on him. He grinned and advanced on them so that they could see that he had been hiding the door behind him. Gamzee set his face in a determined, brave scowl and addressed him.

"Where is the Banana? If you just give it to us, we'll leave without having to spill any blood- er...stuffing? Whatever. It'll be a miracle if we leave without the Magical Banana!"

The Chair King just laughed. "The Banana is right here, in my cushion. But you won't be getting it."

Gamzee straightened up, and Tavros did the same, preparing for battle. A slight nudge in the side and both tigers leapt forward in unison, slashing and tearing at the King. He just laughed.

"You won't be able to defeat me with those little claws. You'll need something much longer to pierce my heart."

The tigers jumped back, eyeing the King in annoyance. Suddenly, the King flew at them, knocking Gamzee off of his tiger, which he then landed on, knocking her unconscious. The King backed up again, preparing to take Gamzee out while he was picking himself up. But Tavros would not allow it. He had a plan. But he had to time it perfectly. The King jumped, and so did Tavros' tiger. Tavros twisted in his seat as he and the King crossed trajectories, plunging his large bull horn into the King's seat cushion. He felt it hit something squishy, and slammed the King to the ground, forcing his horn all the way through his heart. The Chair King gasped, coughing up strange golden blood. Gamzee ran over to him and helped him extract his horn from the King's seat cushion. It came out dripping in the sticky golden blood. They examined the King. He was already dead. Gamzee hugged Tavros tightly.

"I knew you could do it bro."

Tavros' tiger began to dig through the cushion to find the Banana. They finally dug it out. It looked a little dull from having been away from the King Lamp so long, but it was unharmed. Gamzee put it in his backpack and remounted his tiger, who had just regained consciousness. They opened the door and ran down six sets of stairs before reaching the ground floor. Then they raced towards the exit, not wanting to have to have to fight anymore. But they were ambushed by a large flock of chairs. Gamzee raised his voice.

"Your King is dead! Let us leave and no one gets hurt!"

The chairs backed off, stunned. Both of the troll's tigers ran forward again, bursting out of the double doors and racing back to the treehouse. Once arriving there, they dismounted and Gamzee picked Tavros up again, setting him in his wheelchair, which the honey-badger had brought back downstairs. The sloth came and took the saddles and collars, and promptly left again. They sat there, waiting. In a few minutes, a large floor-lamp with no lightbulb and a dark blue-green lampshade hopped into the clearing. The honey-badger bowed, the tigers and the trolls doing the same. The King Lamp smiled, motioning them to stand. Gamzee pulled the Magical Banana out of his backpack and walked up to the King Lamp, screwing it into the place where a lightbulb should have been. When he was done, he pulled the chain and the King Lamp lit up. The King Lamp nodded his thanks, and disappeared back into the forest. The honey-badger, the tigers, and the trolls said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. On their way home, Gamzee suddenly stopped, seeming to remember something.

"Oh! Dude, I forgot to thank you!"

"Thank me?" Tavros replied, "For what?"

"For saving my life, duh."

Before Tavros had a chance to reply, Gamzee leaned down and kissed him gently. Tavros blushed lightly.

"Uhhh...what?"

Gamzee grinned, winking at him.

"Honk."


End file.
